liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (624)
Angel, A.K.A. Experiment 624, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Stitch's love interest. She is designed to revert rehabilitated people and experiments to evil. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 624 was the 624th experiment to be created. She was designed to turn individuals from good to evil with her song. 624 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 624 was activated and captured by Gantu. In "Angel", Gantu sent 624 to successfully seduce Stitch. She, named Angel, came back to the Pelekais' house with Stitch. When Jumba discovered this and tried to warn Lilo, Angel sang into his ear, causing him to revert to evil and cover up for her. After spending some time with Stitch, Angel tried to also return Stitch to evil, but this failed due to Stitch being created after her. Angel soon left the home, luring Stitch to Gantu's hideout while reverting rehabilitated experiments to evil along the way. At the hideout, Angel revealed her true colours, but when the now-evil experiments were about to finish Stitch off, Angel realized she really did have feelings for Stitch, and turned the experiments back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. The experiments then escaped the hideout, but when all seemed well, Gantu grabbed Angel and fled with her. In "Snafu", Experiment 625 was able to trick Angel into singing her song while being recorded by 625. Gantu then planned (failedly) to use the recording to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil. A rescue mission lead by Lilo and Stitch was launched, but stopped by Snafu. However, Stitch's love for Angel gave her the strength to break out of her cell and free Stitch and the others. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and the freed experiments then narrowly escaped the ship, and Stitch and Angel left on a date shortly after. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Angel, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Angel participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones using her karate skills, particularly when a group of Leroys attacked Stitch. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply love Stitch. Biology Appearance Angel is a pink shapely female experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch and his primary love interest, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol, slightly larger chest puffed out and dark pink Stitch-like back markings (originally upside-down heart-shaped or sometimes gone). Special Abilities Angel's song causes anyone who hears it (including rehabilitated experiments created before her) to turn evil. Also, when Angel's song is sung backwards, it will have the opposite effect (turning evil people and previous experiments to good). Angel is also shown to be highly athletic and skilled with karate. Weaknesses Experiments who were created after Angel are immune to her song. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series